Warriors:Time of Two Clans
by triplethreatbitch
Summary: time of 2 clans. takes place 100 years after firestar looses his last life...teehee.
1. Prolouge

A hundred years after the time of Firestar, at the same lake, lived two clans, containing warrior cats, from the youngest kit, to the oldest elder. Most of the traditions are kept, although some have changed. First, we have Earthclan, who cover the land that used to be Shadowclans and Thunderclans. Then, we have Sandclan, and they own the territory that used to be Windclans and Riverclans. They both have great, loyal, fierce leaders; and every elder would fight for their clan. And so far, they have gotten along reasonably well. It's Greenleaf, and prey is running well. Both clans are well fed, and have enough warriors, apprentices, and kits. The medicine cats are well. But all is not well on the other side of the lake. Wolfclan.

"Come now Firestar, you need to send your descendants in Sandclan a sign about this!" Meowed an uncertain voice.

"I think my great-great-great granddaughter can figure this out herself. She's clever enough, don't you think?" He replied in an accusatory tone.

"Well of course. I'm sorry I even mentioned it. At least she's not as power hungry as her father, Whitefoot." The cat next to him flicked her tail in annoyance.

"Maybe _he's_ stupid that way…but I have no idea where he gets it. _I_ wasn't like that when _I_ was in Sandclan." The she-cat growled as a tabby tom nearby chuckled.

"Oh for Starclan's sake, shut up." She turned to him.

"You can't say that. You're _in_ Starclan." The tabby tom growled and turned his tail on her. The she-cat turned back to the other cats and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." The first cat flicked his tail back and forth.

"Don't say that to me. You are not respecting your elders" Replied the tabby tom. He muttered something like "Ungrateful stupid she-cat…" The cats started talking again. All was peaceful once again. In Starclan that is…


	2. Chapter 1

"Great Starclan!!" Yelped Nightpelt as Clawpaw missed a Water Vole that was right under his little pink nose.

"Mouse-dung! I'm sorry Nightpelt…I just can't concentrate today. I don't know why! Sorry…"

"Sorry catches no prey Clawpaw. But I understand. I've had those days. Tell you what. Go get what we've caught and you can take something for yourself." As Clawpaw bounded off in the direction of camp, Nightpelt yowled after him. "Feed the elders first!!! You know how they get grumpy!!!!" Nightpelt sighed and trotted on to find his mate, Redstorm. But as he passed the abandoned horseplace, he scented something odd. _This isn't something I've smelled before…maybe the twolegs got a new dog…wait, it's a cat scent…not one that I know. I'd better report it. _

All of a sudden, a leaf moved. Nightpelt sniffed the air. _Mouse._ He crouched down into the pouncing position. He pounced on the leaf, missing it by an inch because Onepaw leaped out from behind a tree and jumped onto Nightpelt's back.

"Aaarrrghhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nightpelt yowled as he kicked Onepaw off his back and scrambled after the mouse as it darted away.

"What in the name of Starclan was THAT for?????" Nightpelt growled as he turned to fix his eyes on Onepaw's ginger colored face. Onepaw looked directly into Nightpelt's bright yellow eyes and said, "Smoothpelt told me to go off and practice my hunting. I was pretending you were a Shrew." Onepaw mewed as she straightened up and whispered, "You were easy prey." Nightpelt was silent and stared blankly at him, still looking angry with Onepaw, and with himself, because she was right, he hadn't scented Onepaw coming. He had only had eyes for the mouse. He looked distraught. _I'm a warrior!_ He thought, frustrated with himself.

There was a rustling in the bushes and out popped Smoothpelt. Nightpelt was still silent. But now as annoyed as ever.

"HA! Now that was funny. And the look on your face when Onepaw jumped on you!" She was on the grass now, laughing haughtily. Then, Nightpelt pounced on Smoothpelt and raked her belly, claws sheathed. Onepaw watched, her tail flicking back and forth in excitement as they rolled around on the grass. As Smoothpelt pinned down Nightpelt, Mudpaw crept up behind them and jumped on top of Smoothpelt.

"YYYYOOOOWWWWLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!" Smoothpelt screeched. Mudpaw looked around guiltily. His claws had been unsheathed. There were 4 sets of 4 little red dots of blood on Smoothpelt's back. The dots were getting bigger by the second. Smoothpelt let out a groan and dropped to the marshy ground. All the cats gasped and Nightpelt leaped into the air in shock as if he were a rabbit.

Leopardclaw, a bright orangey-yellow she-cat with dark spots on her face, bounded into the clearing.

"I heard a scream as I was chasing a rabbit! What's happened?" Then she stopped short as her eyes fell on Smoothpelt. "Great Starclan." She whispered.

"Help me take her to the medicine cat den Leopardclaw." Nightpelt said with a slight shake in his voice, and a larger tremble in his body. With a flick of her tail and a small nod, she walked over to Smoothpelt.

"What's going to happen to her?" Asked Onepaw, mewling like a kit.

"That's up to Starclan, now isn't it little one?" Nightpelt said. He held himself a little higher, but his head was bowed. "And you." Nightpelt growled, turning on Mudpaw. "You're going to receive one mighty fine punishment." He growled, his eyes still fixed on Mudpaw. He flinched and backed away, his tail between his legs.

"Umm, Nightpelt, I can see blood on the ground." Leopardclaw meowed abruptly. "Onepaw. Run to the medicine den as fast as your little legs can go and bring Dawnfire here. Tell her exactly what happened. Got it?" Leopardclaw said quickly. Onepaw nodded and ran as fast as the wind to camp.

* * * * * * *

Onepaw leaped into the medicine cat den. Leafpaw was there, but there was no Dawnfire in sight.

"Where's Dawnfire?" Onepaw asked. "It's urgent."

"Right here." Dawnfire appeared from the back of the den. "What is it?" Onepaw quickly explained what had happened, and what was going on right as she left the marsh.

"Ok. I need Goldenrod, Cobweb, and Marigold. Now!" Leafpaw ran into the back of the den. She came out a moment later with a mouthful of leaves. "Thank you Leafpaw." As Leafpaw got up to go, Dawnfire added, "You stay here in case anything happens." The young medicine cat looked sad, but Dawnfire was so quick to get to Smoothpelt, she didn't even notice her face.

* * * * * * *

"I'm here. How bad is it?" Dawnfire meowed as she skidded to a stop behind Onepaw.

"It's getting pretty bad. Or at least it looks like it." Nightpelt responded. He flicked his tail towards her.

"I need all of you—yes, even you Mudpaw—to chew some of this into a poultice. I need a lot of it." Leopardclaw cocked her head to one side. "It's Goldenrod. It helps heal wounds. But I'm chewing Marigold. It stops infection." They all continued chewing as Dawnfire took some cobweb and put it on all the wounds. "Please spit out what you're chewing in to my paw." Dawnfire said as she held out her paw. They spat it out one at a time. Dawnfire took it and rubbed some of the poultice onto all of the wounds. Then she added some of the Marigold. "Leopardclaw, please go to my den and ask Leafpaw for some Poppy Seeds. She'll know what they are, don't worry." She added as Leopardclaw looks hesitant. She bounded off. "Tell Rainstar while you're at it!!" She yowled after her.

"What does Poppy Seed do?" Asked Mudpaw curiously, his tail flicking in excitement. _This is the first time something like this has happened when I'm around. I want to know everything I can. But it's my fault… _He thought.

"It helps remove the pain and aids your sleep." Dawnfire said as Leopardclaw came bounding back, Poppy Seeds delicately on her tongue.

"Thank you. Smoothpelt, you need to eat this." She said sweetly, turning to Smoothpelt. Smoothpelt grabbed them with her tongue and ate them, slowly, but never the less, she ate them.

"Help me bring her back to my den Nightpelt." Dawnfire said. "Before she falls asleep and becomes too heavy to carry. Hurry up." And off they all went, back to the camp.


	3. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, 'Mudpaw hurt her'?" Asked Rainstar, the clan leader. She still hadn't captured the fact that an apprentice had almost killed a full grown warrior.

"As in…Mudpaw-the small brown apprentice-jumped on top of Smoothpelt-the tortoiseshell she-cat warrior-and Mudpaw's claws were sheathed." Leopardclaw explained for what seemed like the hundredth time. Rainstar sighed slowly and said, "You're an odd cat. You know that?" Rainstar raised her brow and slumped to the floor of her den. Amazingly enough, Leopardclaw didn't sheath her claws at these words. Instead, she gave her head a little jerk and sat down next to Rainstar. "Yes, I do know that. It runs in my family. Scarface was my father and Toadfoot was my mother. You know how they are. The elders who complain the most." Leopardclaw stopped as Rainstar let out a slow unnatural laugh. "What is it? You've never done that before." Leopardclaw was worried now. Her laugh seemed different than usual.

"Oh…this is nothing. I'm just on my 8th life. I must sound weak." Rainstar said as she stood up. "I must go check up on Smoothpelt. She is one of my best hunters. I hope it's nothing serious. Onepaw would be devastated." She shook her head.

"Rainstar, she already is devastated." Leopardclaw pointed out. Just then, the little orange she-cat walked in.

"Oh! I'm sorry Rainstar. I was sent by Dawnfire to tell you how Smoothpelt is coming along." Onepaw looked at Rainstar's blue-grey pelt and noticed that it was not as shinny as it usually was.

"Ah yes. I was about to go to her, but it seems she knows I need some rest. How is Smoothpelt?" Onepaw had learned not to ask about Rainstar's peculiar behavior, it's just the way she is.

"She's going to live!! And apparently, she's healing well, and will be able to be hunting by next quarter moon." Onepaw looked as though she had been longing to say this since she came in.

"Oh thank Starclan! She's my best hunter you know." Rainstar said matter of factly.

"Umm, you've already said that." Leopardclaw pointed out.

"Have I? Well then, I have said it a second time. I dearly hope you don't mind." Rainstar turned around and lay down. "I'm going to have a rest, because I need some sleep for Starclan's sake." She said, being clear that she didn't want the two other cats there anymore.

Leopardclaw and Onepaw left Rainstar's den, and talked all the way to the fresh kill pile. Leopardclaw grabbed a rabbit, while Onepaw grabbed two fish.

"You know you can't take two fish Onepaw. It's not allowed." Leopardclaw said as Onepaw started to leave.

"One for me, one for Thornears. I want to visit her kits, so I'll bring her something to eat while I'm at it. They are almost 4 moons now. Remember?" Onepaw noted as she started to walk off for the second time.

* * * * * * *

Onepaw was in the nursery, talking to Thornears and her kits, Bluekit, a blue-grey she-cat (smallest of the kits), Applekit, a white she-cat, Mothkit, a dappled golden she-cat, Bluekit, a grey blue she-cat, and Toadkit, an eerie brown colored large tom. She was showing them how to catch a fish. All the kits were looking at Onepaw intently. Toadkit spoke up and said, "Onepaw? Will you be my mentor?" Toadkit still had that little sincere voice, but he was so big now, he looked like an apprentice and Onepaw was surprised when he talked.

"Oh! Well, I don't know if I'll be a warrior by the time you become an apprentice. But if I am, I would love to." Onepaw replied. And then Thornears spoke for the first time.

"You are really like your ancestors. So sweet, but still telling the truth." Thornears looked very pensive. Onepaw on the other hand looked quite puzzled with what she had said.

"What in Starclan's name do you mean?" Onepaw was curious to see what Thornears could have possibly meant. All the kits were looking attentively at their mother, also seeming to want the answer.

"Well…you know the famous cat from the time of four clans called Firestar? He, little one, is your ancestor. Your unusual bright orange pelt and green eyes? That is exactly how Firestar looked when he was as young as you." Thornears had quite a smile on her face by now, excited to be telling Onepaw all this, and surprised to know something about her past that she didn't know.

"How do you know all this Thornears? You are too young to have known him. It was a hundred years ago!" Onepaw was still very perplexed.

"These things are the recent discussions in the nursery. Right Snowsky?" Snowsky, a cream colored queen, appeared out of no where and said in her calm sweet voice, "Why yes. We have been talking about the latest prophecy that Dawnfire saw." She smiled sweetly.

"What prophecy? For Starclan's sake, no one ever tells me anything!" Onepaw furiously meowed. She started pacing, and the kits had to jump aside to get out of her way. "Could you tell me about it?" Onepaw had slightly calmed down, and had stopped pacing, but the kits were still scared. Thornears and Snowsky gave each other a look saying "Well, if we don't, she'll keep annoying us and scaring our kits. So why not?" So Snowsky spoke.

"Well, Dawnfire had a dream from Starclan. It was a prophecy." She started.

"Well duh! Get to the point for Starclan's sake! I just want to know the prophecy" Onepaw was obviously getting impatient and had started pacing for a second time. The kits all moved to the side again.

"Be patient or you will go nowhere." Onepaw rolled her eyes. Snowsky continued. "It was an orange she-cat—you, and a bigger orange tom—Firestar. They were pouncing together in battle against a huge clan of gigantic cats." Snowsky flicked her tail when she got to the part about battle. She had never been a big fan of fighting. She had always stayed in the nursery. When Onepaw cocked his head to the side, she explained.

"It means that you and your ancestor, Firestar, will battle against a threat together." Onepaw looked confused and thought _What does she mean? How can he fight with me if he lost his last life a hundred years ago? _ Snowsky seemed to read her mind, because she added "Spiritually." Onepaw nodded in thanks and left the nursery. She was still thinking about what Snowsky had said. And about the prophecy. _Why hadn't anyone told _me_? It was _about_ me…it's very peculiar. _She thought it was all very suspicious. It was as if they were trying to keep her in the dark. Onepaw trotted off to the apprentices den.

Clawpaw, a white tom with orange spots, and Mousepaw, a mousy brown haired she-cat were sharing a rabbit in one corner; while Wildpaw, a tom with a black silky pelt and yellow eyes, was listening to the story of what had happened with Smoothpelt on the marsh told by Mudpaw, the small brown nosy tom. As Onepaw lumbered in, the other apprentices greeted her with meows. Onepaw brushed her pelt up against Wildpaw's as she passed him on the way to her bed. She turned around a few times, and flopped down. Wildpaw walked over to her. "What's wrong Onepaw?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm just having a bad day. Do you know about this so called prophecy?" Onepaw wanted to know how many people knew about it, when even she didn't know about it. Wildpaw shifted his paws around guiltily. Onepaw sighed. "It's ok. I figured you knew. Does the whole clan know?" Onepaw knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from the one she loved, not her own mind. Wildpaw nodded slowly and said, "I'm sorry…you weren't supposed to know…I would have told you, but I don't want to disobey Rainstar."

"I figured. It's ok Wildpaw." She licked him and fell asleep.

Onepaw dreamed about the prophecy. She dreamt that she and Firestar were in battle against huge cats. Bigger than any cats she had ever seen. But suddenly, the cat about to kill Firestar turned into Tailstar, the grey pelted leader of Earthclan. Onepaw pounced on Tailstar so that Firestar wouldn't die, but then she realized that he was a leader and had more than one life. But as soon as she thought it, she decided to swipe her paw across his face, so that he would remember not to show his face again, but right before she did it, Tailstar turned into Wildpaw. Onepaw screamed and woke up.

"What an odd dream…" Onepaw whispered.

"That's for sure! You've woken up all of us!" Clawpaw growled at her. Onepaw was really worried about the big cats now. She decided to tell Rainstar first thing tomorrow morning. She fell back to sleep as the other cats complained about her being too noisy and about none of them getting any sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

It was in the afternoon when the good news came. Onepaw was going to have her assessment. This meant that she was going to become a warrior soon!

"I hope my name isn't weird! I heard that in the time of four clans there was once a cat named Runningnose! Imagine having a warrior name like that!" All Onepaw was talking about was her warrior name. Cats were getting sick of her meowing on and on about being a warrior. Smoothpelt was getting worried. Would she make a good warrior if all she did was brag about it?

But never the less, her assessment came. She was sent into the moorland by the lake.

Onepaw crouched down and pounced on a rabbit nearby. She bit its neck. It died quickly and she buried it. _I have about 3 rabbits, so I'll try and catch some fish. _As she headed down towards the lake she sniffed the air. "Mmmm, fish." She murmured. She held out a paw and looked around. She spotted a fairly large fish. She swept out her paw and flicked it onto shore. The fish still squirming, Onepaw bit it around the middle, killing it swiftly. She went back up to the moor after a while to collect her other kills.

She headed back to camp, her mouth full of rabbits, fish, and a mouse or two. When she got back to camp, Rainstar was waiting for her. "Great Starclan! Look how much you've caught! Add that to the fresh kill pile please Onepaw. And the ceremony will take place tonight." Rainstar said, quite pleased.

"Umm, Rainstar? I've just remembered something that Toadkit asked me. He wanted me to be his mentor. It's not for another moon that he will become an apprentice, so I'll have had time to become an experienced warrior. I don't want him to be upset." Onepaw meowed. She hoped that Rainstar wouldn't think she was asking her too much.

"He will be your first apprentice. I promise you." And Rainstar slowly walked off.

* * * * * * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here on the island." All the cats perked up their ears and swam over to the island. "Would Onepaw please come up to the great tree with me?" Onepaw sat up and walked briskly over to the great tree. "It is high time Onepaw became a warrior. Smoothpelt, you have taught her well. So I say these words beneath Starclan. Onepaw has fought well, and is one of our best hunters. She is the cat who would run for help when any other cat is in trouble or hurt. Lastly, she has the heart of her ancestors" When Rainstar said those few words, there was a twinkle in her eye. She went on. "From this day forth, she will be known as Onefire. She will sit vigil tonight on the island." Rainstar finished her speech. All the cats yowled, "ONEFIRE! ONEFIRE!" Wildpaw was the loudest of them all.

After the ceremony, Wildpaw came up to her. "I think that you have the best name there is. It's perfect for you." He smiled and swam back to camp, away from the island. Oneheart smiled back.

All night, Oneheart sat silently. She thought about Wildpaw and Smoothpelt, and she wondered what her first warrior duty would be. But mainly, she thought about the prophecy. _ Was I named after Firestar? And if so, why should I be? It's not that big a deal anyways._ She was confused, and worried for what might be coming.

The next morning, she screamed, "I'M A WARRIOR!!!!!!!!!" And Smoothpelt came running. "Are you ok?" but then Onefire explained how excited she was, and how she yelled about it. "Pretty snazzy way to start your first day as a warrior Onepaw. I mean Onefire. Sorry. This will be hard to get used to. Not having an apprentice to look after. But anyway, Iceshadow want you to be on the border patrol." Iceshadow is the deputy. He is a light, light grey tom with a temper. Who knows why Rainstar chose him for deputy after Hawkeye was killed in battle. The two she-cats headed off toward where the patrol was starting. On the way, they caught and shared a small fish.

"I'm here Iceshadow!" Onefire meowed as she came up behind him. "I thought you would have scented me." She added coolly when Iceshadow jumped up like a rabbit in surprise when she spoke. Whitefoot, Mousepaw, and Leopardclaw were also there.

"I…grrrr." His lip curled back to reveal his sharp teeth. "Just get in the patrol. We're going to be re-marking our territory by the Moonpool." And off they went.

When they got there, Whitefoot asked Onefire what she smelled. Onefire got angry with that. "I'm not an apprentice anymore, so don't treat me like one! And I scent Bramblefoot, Rockpool, and Sandstripe from Earthclan. The enemy clan." Onefire added, and she snarled, bearing her teeth. Just as she said this, the three cats appeared.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite warrior, Iceshadow. You wanna know why? Because he's so easy to defeat. And what little kit do we have here?" Bramblefoot mewed nastily. He swung his brown striped head towards Onefire. His ice blue eyes met her bright green eyes. Oneheart growled and bared her teeth. She unsheathed her claws.

"I am a warrior thank you very much. And I would appreciate it if you got off our territory. I don't want to start a fight. Do you?" Onefire meowed viciously. _Oh my, oh my, oh my. That was just everything wrong to say _Thought Whitefoot.

"Why yes. I think a fight would be quite nice right about now." This time Rockpool, a dark grey she-cat, spoke. And then, before any other cat could speak, Sandstripe (an orange striped she-cat) leaped on top of Mousepaw and flipped her over onto her back, Iceshadow's apprentice who had been staring silently at the three large cats. Mousepaw squealed and pushed her off using her hind legs. "Mousepaw! Go get help!" Oneheart yelled as Bramblefoot bounded on to her back. Mousepaw ran like the wind.

* * * * * * *

Mousepaw skidded to a halt outside the camp. She sat down and yowled. Redstorm, a light orange she-cat, Nightpelt, Swifttalon, a black tom with white blotches, and Spottedheart, a tortoiseshell she-cat dashed to where she was. They stopped short at Mousepaw's feet.

"Great Starclan! Why did you do that?? Are you mouse-brained?" Redstorm shouted. Mousepaw didn't seem to hear her, because she exclaimed,

"Earthclan has invaded! Bramblefoot, Rockpool, and Sandstripe are at the border by the moonpool and probably have even more warriors there by now! We need help!" Mousepaw was rather out of breath by now.

"I'll run back to camp and get Rainstar, Smoothpelt, Clawpaw and Wildpaw." Before any cat could talk, Swifttalon said all that and raced to get the cats she had mentioned.

"Let's go." Redstorm growled and the cats set off.

* * * * * *

By the time the Sandclan cats got there, practically all of Earthclan was there fighting. Smoothpelt, although recently injured, leaped at Runningsky, a grey she-cat with a white muzzle and paws. Smoothpelt latched onto Runningsky, claws unsheathed.

"Get off my back you—you—you" Runningsky stuttered as if he had no idea what to say, trying to hit her each time she growled 'You'.

"What are you going to do? Stutter at me?" Smoothpelt gave out a haughty laugh and leaped off. Before Runningsky could even get a kick in, Smoothpelt brought her front paw down hard onto Runningsky's muzzle. Looking up, Smoothpelt saw a large bloody gash on Runningsky's nose. Looking up barley an inch more, she saw that her eyes were so red with anger, she looked evil. Smoothpelt's eyes grew big and had no time to get out of the way as Runningsky brought _her_ paw down on Smoothpelt's shoulder. She could feel the blood ooze out of her shoulder as she fell to the ground, playing dead. Runningsky leaped over her body gracefully, thinking she couldn't stand. But as soon as Smoothpelt saw her belly, she unsheathed her claws and raked them across her stomach, slowly and painfully. Her body ached as she brought down her feet from the belly rake. _I'm getting too old for this_ thought Smoothpelt, laughing to herself. Just then, Nightpelt came over and helped her up. "You've got to go to Dawnfire. Your shoulder looks very badly hurt." Smoothpelt was so weary her eyes blurred. "No. Must—keep—fighting. Nightpelt. Go back to who you were fighting. Just go. I can take care of myself." Nightpelt looked guilty. "I accidentally killed Scarears as I was fighting him. I did the belly rake, and before she could see what happened, Spottedheart came out of nowhere and came down on top of him. He died on the spot. He already had a slice that was infected on his stomach. I could smell it. I know that Sandclan doesn't kill…but it was an accident." He put his tail between his legs and dropped his head down. There was a wail and a shriek. Nightpelt's ears pricked up and he ran off screaming "Go see Dawnfire! For Starclan's sake!" Using all her strength, Smoothpelt got up and walked towards camp.

Meanwhile…Wildpaw was battling an Earthclan apprentice by the name of Tanglepaw, a beautiful white she-cat who was at an advantage by being the apprentice of their clan leader, Tailstar. But Wildpaw was stronger than the pretty, agile she-cat.

"I hear you like to play with you prey Wildpaw. So I'm just wondering, but am I considered your prey? I would prefer to get right to the fight if you don't mind." She smiled a wicked smile. Wildpaw could see her teeth. Sharp and long. Like her father, Hawkstorm. The two apprentices were circling each other now.

"I don't consider you prey Tanglepaw. You're too small. Oh well." Wildpaw could only think about how he was going to attack, not on his come backs to Tanglepaw's mean comments. Tanglepaw on the other hand could only think about how to insult him. Her smile turned into a grimace and she loathingly scowled.

"Do you dare call me small? I promise you, you'll regret this day." Rapidly, she leaped at Wildpaw. But he was ready. He rolled out of her way and tripped Tanglepaw, putting her off-balance. She fell over, and before Wildpaw could even muse over what to do next, he was flipped over and pinned down on the ground. _Play dead? No…that'd be too obvious I was faking. I've got it! _Wildpaw thought. As Tanglepaw had done the flip without thinking, she only had his front feet pinned. So Wildpaw took his back legs up, trying to be as quiet as a mouse, and kicked her soft stomach. Hard. She leaped off of him and groaned. "You piece of fox-dung!! I'll get you someday. I swear on Starclan. Watch yourself." _Onefire! I must go check on her!_ And Wildpaw ran to find her.


End file.
